Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative-pressure therapy,” “reduced-pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. In applying reduced-pressure therapy, typically a foam pad or other manifold is placed proximate to the wound, covered with a drape to form a sealed space, and reduced pressure applied to the sealed space. If the drape leaks, additional energy may be required to overcome the leak and maintain the therapeutic level of reduced pressure.